Christmas in Colorado
by CriminallyCecy
Summary: David Rossi thought he'd finally have family to spend Christmas with, but Rossi's daughter and grandson went back to London for the Holiday's and so he's holed up in his vacation cabin with mudgie. A surprise visitor may be just the ticket to making his Holiday a happy one again.
1. Chapter 1

**CMCMCMCMCM**

A perfect iridescent blue laid out before her eyes, sunshine glittering brilliantly through the clouds that were casting the Ocean hues over the white meadow. Tree's as tall as the California Redwoods stood unwavering, bent heavy with the weight of icicles and fresh snow. Emily Prentiss stopped in her tracks to catch her breath, hiking through three feet of snow had been slow going, to say the least. She'd started the journey like any sane person – with a car. But her destination could no longer be reached by vehicle, according to her satellite phone, the cabin she was searching for was still another three miles away, and the terrain looked to be uphill. She checked the battery on the sat phone for the hundredth time, she had about thirty percent left. "Christ, at this rate it'll be another five hours before I get there…" she said aloud to no one. She was hungry, cold, tired, and irritated. Her mother's voice rang in her head. "You can accomplish any unpleasant task far more efficiently without grumbling. Besides, it's unbecoming." Shaking her head, she continued trudging on.

This had been her idea of a surprise. Following David Rossi to Colorado. He was spending his Christmas alone and had said something about hunting. He had seemed sad when he had mentioned it to her a few weeks back. Ever since finding out he had a daughter and grandson, he'd been different. He didn't mention a reason why he wasn't spending it with his new family, and Emily suspected that was the reason for his bad mood the past month. She couldn't blame him, she hated the holidays for this exact reason – everyone else had a family and warm cozy houses with gingerbread cookies and a funny drunk uncle to look forward to. Her own mother had vanished with a new boyfriend to the island of St. Thomas without so much as a phone call to let Emily know. Not that she particularly relished Christmas dinner with her mother.

Turning off her satellite phone to conserve battery, Emily dug out a compass from her jacket, waited for it to settle on her desired direction and kept trudging. She'd come as prepared as she could – her snow boots weren't very warm but she was at least dry. Her meager back pack held only clothing and water, she hadn't thought it would take her an entire day to trek from the highway to David's unsurprisingly secluded vacation home.

"Who buys a vacation home in Colorado, anyways, Rossi?" She groaned to no one. "Why couldn't it have been someplace sunshiney and warm, like Cancun? You old hermit." She huffed as she battled through the snow that was almost up to her waist.

Her wrist watch read 1:45p.m., she'd been hiking for nearly five hours, and though exhausted, attempted to speed up her step, she'd have maybe three hours left of daylight before things became dire. _You could just use the rest of the battery on the phone to call him… _She thought it might be prudent that another human being know where she was. _He probably doesn't have cell reception… _Which had been the reason she needed the satellite phone, but knowing David Rossi he probably purposefully chose this location so no one could reach him.

"At least the view is pretty." And indeed it was.

**CMCMCMCMCM**

"Come on, boy, storm is supposed to settle in soon, we need to start a fire." David smiled at his four legged friend, the mutt wagged his tail and hopped after his master towards the cabin. Carrying his kill over his shoulders, Rossi thought he could hear the wind picking up, there wouldn't be much daylight left to clean his Pheasant with outdoors. He had been in a bad mood for a good month, knowing he wasn't able to see his daughter and grandson for Christmas. They were headed to London, to see Hayden. Hayden hadn't invited him to come along. Mostly he had been upset that he couldn't watch Kai's face when he opened the mass array of gifts Grandpa had sent. He didn't care if it was spoiling, he had 30 years to catch up on. The thought of his adorable boy made him smile widely. There would be other Christmases, and next year, he wouldn't be above giving a good guilt trip so he could spend time with them.

Mudgie stopped short of outdoor cleaning station, where Rossi set about dressing his meal, lost deep in thoughts about Hayden and all of his mistakes. He'd give his entire career away to have those years to be a father. The team knew of course, by now, but the first person he'd told was Emily. He'd called her immediately when he arrived in San Francisco to give her the news, and she was just as shocked as he was. She had given him what he considered to be very good advice on how to proceed getting to know his new family members. He all but bribed her to come and meet them, so excited he was to show off his perfect grandson. But, adding to his overall shit luck and abysmal moodiness, she couldn't get away from work. They'd been keeping up via email and texts non-stop for months. He missed her terribly, and even though Kate had been a wonderful addition to the team, no one could replace Emily Prentiss. She truly had become his best friend in all these months.

Thinking of Emily now, as the wind picked up and the temperature dropped made him feel a chill that didn't seem to have much to do with the weather.

"Alright boy, we'd better take some wood inside and hole up for the night. It's gonna get nasty."

**CMCMCMCMCM**

Thank you for reading my 2014 Christmas fic! Having a wonderful time with this. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**CMCMCMCMCM**

"You couldn't have been bothered to check the weather." Emily lamented to herself, as the daylight started to fade a whole hour before she had expected it to. She was wrapped up good in layers of clothing and a bomb-proof jacket but she was starting to actually worry about the temperature which seemed to be dropping. The GPS on the Sat phone had made the cabin look as though it was only a six mile hike, and it probably was… But working through the hard-packed snow had made it far more slow going for her than she could have possibly anticipated. "Unless you had checked the weather…" She berated herself. She should've come more prepared – known that it had been snowing for days and it'd be packed in good.

Without daring to stop for fear of the precious little time she had of daylight, she began to think of a plan B, when a few fluffy flakes of fresh snow started to come down. "Ah Jesus… Not now…" She pulled the hood of her coat over her head and tied it snugly to keep her hair dry.

As the wind began a low howling past her ears, a very real panic struck at the core of her. No one would hear her. No one was expecting her. "Relax, Emily. It's probably not a terrible snow storm…. Don't panic, just keep walking." A near fear struck her as the realization that she hadn't checked the Satellite phone's GPS feature in almost an hour and a half. "God, I'll never ask for anything ever again if you just somehow let me be still walking in the right direction…." She continued to power through her steps, though her legs were aching something fierce, as she pulled the phone out and powered it up.

"Oh thank God!" She sighed and looked heavenward. The GPS confirmed she had used her compass properly, and she swore she'd thank Morgan for teaching her how to use it. "Well that's the good news, anyways. The bad news is now I only have fifteen percent battery life. Of course." She kept walking, willing her legs not to stiffen up on her while she punched in Rossi's number and sent a text, she figured that would use less battery than a call. "_Hey it's Emily – using dying sat phone. 1.4 miles North East of your damn cabin. 4p.m., 12/23. Surprise... Hope you get this. Walking and losing daylight, 15% battery life." _

She inwardly begged God for one last favor, that he'd receive this and that she'd get to the Cabin before she was frostbitten. Turning it off once again, she trudged on, more exhausted than she could remember being in a very long time. She'd trade an arm for a hot chocolate right now. Realizing she was thirsty she pulled her water bottle out and drank greedily. "That's all I needed. I'm just dehydrated. I'll get a second wind any minute…" She whispered to herself, replacing the bottle in her sack and trying desperately to stay positive. She couldn't hear her own voice now, the wind was howling so loudly. She looked at the compass and again at her path, and realized in the two minutes it had taken her to turn on the phone and send the text, the snow had begun falling harder, and was quickly eating up the visibility. "It's not like you're going to die out here… calm down."

**CMCMCMCMCM**

David Rossi was humming along to a Frank Sinatra holiday tune as he stirred the Pheasant stew on the oven. Turning and giving the gullet to Mudgie, he sipped contentedly on a scotch, and noticed his cell phone was blinking on the counter top. "Well would ya look at that Mudge? I didn't think I had any reception up here." He pet his little friend, "Do you think we should see who the hell is trying to get ahold of us or should we ignore it? We're on vacation, after all, boy." Mudgie simply responded by begging for more scraps and wagging his tail in a way that made David unable to resist giving him a hefty piece of the meat to gnaw on. Out of mere habit he picked the cell phone up and opened his messages application.

"Fuck!" David dropped his Scotch in the sink and ran to his coat rack. Clumsy in his haste, he tripped over the dog and Mudgie whimpered. "Mudgie! Outside! Now! Go find Emily!" He opened the heavy oak door and as if he understood exactly what his master was telling him, he bounded outside at top speed and off into the darkness.

David buttoned his jacket around his neck as he stepped into the howling snow storm, and inwardly cursed – the visibility was bad. He checked his phone again and saw the text was sent almost half an hour before. There was only a faint semblance of daylight, even at this early evening hour.

Running to the barn he quickly spotted a LED lantern, and hopped into his ATV and turned it on, hoping beyond hope that it would still fire up just fine – it'd been a year since he last used it. _"Thank God." _He felt a small amount of relief as it sprang to life and he punched the power button on the built in GPS, he was sorely glad at this moment for the young man who'd upsold him on this package when he bought the thing.

Even though the top speed of his vehicle would not be safe on the ice, he knew it would be faster than walking to find her. _"Jesus God Emily… please be okay…" _He was surprised, all right, and pissed. Why would she come in on foot?! This weather – _"Please God, let her be okay." _Mudgie was nowhere in sight. _"Come on, boy, where is she?" _He drove with the headlights on, trying desperately to see in the growing blizzard. He sounded the horn twice and slowed down the engine so he could try and hear a voice or a bark. Nothing. He drove on for a mile and stopped. According to his GPS, she should be here. He looked at his cell phone, one measly bar of reception. He hoped against all odds he'd still be able to get a hold of her. He dialed the number from the text, and it didn't ring. _"Must be off…" _He punched the metal dashboard and cursed loudly. The pain that would've shot through his fist if his fear wasn't taking over his entire body, would surely remind him later to pay a price for that move.

He turned the ATV around and began back tracking, maybe he'd gone by too fast?

Ten agonizing minutes later, Mudgie came bounding out of a cluster of tree's, barking loudly, and then turned tail for Rossi to follow him. David was cautious to get his hopes up, but damn if he didn't trust his mutt. He wasn't able to get through the cluster of woods so he parked and just as he began to climb down from the vehicle, Emily emerged from the tree line, smiling, shading her eyes against the harsh headlights, Mudgie hoping excitedly beside her, wagging his tail as if there wasn't a care in the world.

**CMCMCMCMCM**


	3. Chapter 3

**CMCMCMCMCM**

His fear slowly ebbing, David trudged as quickly through the snow as he could. She was moving far too slowly for his comfort, and the closer he got, the worse she looked. She practically fell into his arms when he grabbed her into a bear hug. "You scared the living hell out of me, Emily!" He shouted over the blizzard. Emily only nodded an acknowledgement, and he could see her face was a shade of purple that set him into a new line of worrying thoughts about what stage of hypothermia she might be in. He quickly turned her by the shoulders and helped her along to the ATV. He could tell her legs were stiff – how long had she been out here like this? When he'd come in three days ago, the snow hadn't yet covered the road.

Sitting her in the passenger side, he bent to pick up Mudgie and set him on Emily's lap. Mudgie looked happy as a clam, panting and wagging his tail excitedly at their new guest.

David pushed the ATV as fast as he dared in the snow, it wouldn't do now to have the thing go into an icy tail spin. Luckily, they were less than half a mile from the cabin. He expertly maneuvered the vehicle into the barn and shut it down. Mudgie jumped down right away and let out a happy bark. David jumped out and practically ran around the front of the ATV to help her down, she looked absolutely frozen through. "Come on, we'll get you warmed up in no time." He tried to keep the horror out of his voice as he looked her over again with the lantern.

He had left in such a haste he saw that the front door was open and some snow was already beginning to build on the entrance. "I left as soon as I saw your text, I guess I forgot to close the door." He answered her questioning look. He didn't let go of her until he had led her right up to the fire place, which thankfully was still roaring.

"D-d-d-didn't… th-th-think… you'd h-h-have c-c-c-c-c-ell rec-c-c-ception." She shattered, feeling as though her jaw was frozen.

"Neither did I." David was now laboring to keep the anger out of his voice, as he kneeled on the floor in front of her and unlaced her snow boots. "How long had you been out there?" He pulled one boot off with some difficulty, determined to be gentle.

"L-L-L-Left th-th-the highway at N-n-nineish." She winced as he looked up at her with something like rage, as he pulled off the other boot.

"You've been out in this weather for _EIGHT hours!?"_ He was incredulous. He pinned her with a glare.

She just shook her head yes, the effort of speaking was hurting her jaw. David held his tongue, seeing her discomfort, and instead blew out a huff through his nostrils and shook his head. He placed her feet on the hearth, near the fire, after carefully removing her socks. Sure enough, they were purple, and stiff.

"Jesus, Em." He gently rubbed her toes between his hands. "Can you feel that?" She shook her head no.

"Alright. How about this?" He did the same with her fingers after he took off the meager gloves. Again she shook her head no. Slowly and gently he removed her jacket, and the hoodie underneath it. Her clothing was just as cold as she was. Another two layers consisting of a light sweater and long sleeve shirt came off, with some difficulty, as she couldn't lift her arms. Emily's teeth began to chatter involuntarily again and she recognized that as a good sign while she leaned her body as close to the fire as she dared, wondering when she'd start to actually feel the heat through her thin band tee. "You're lucky, Em. Looks like you only got to stage three…" He shook his head again. "You're going to let me take off your pants now." She knew she couldn't argue, the half of them that hadn't been covered by jacket or boots was soaked right through. Expertly he yanked the top button of her jeans, something Emily watched with renewed fascination. Of course he would be an expert at undressing women. The thought amused her until she realized he was about to see her in skivvies and she was trying to wrack her brain to remember if she was wearing cute underwear or not. _What a stupid thought, _She rolled her eyes.

"What?" the facial expression wasn't lost on him as he put an arm around her torso. She visibly shuddered as soon as he touched her.

"N-n-n-nothing."

"Hold on to me." He put her arms around his neck, lifted her torso off of the hearth with one arm and quickly pulled the jeans down from her butt and hips in one swift movement. Setting her gently back down, he released his grip on her torso and gently pulled them the rest of the way down her legs. _I'm so glad I remembered to shave my legs this morning…_ She thought lamely. David didn't make eye contact with her again as he tossed aside the jeans and reached for a throw blanket on his favorite recliner. He gently wrapped her legs in it, and felt a familiar twitch in his pants when he covered her pink-laced ass as well. From the moment he'd seen the soft creamy complexion of her legs, a lump went into his throat. Internally perplexed, he stood. "I'll get you a drink and some food. I have stew on the stove. Warm up."

She nodded that she understood, watching him closely and wondering about the sudden change in his voice. Mudgie lifted his head from his now laying position at Emily's side to contemplate following his human, but decided to stay with Emily. She smiled down at him gratefully. Emily was starting to feel a little stupid for getting caught in a blizzard, and she had gotten so close! The ATV ride to the cabin had been less than five minutes.

David turned the heat off the stew and began to reach for a couple of glasses when he saw his hands visibly shaking. As the adrenaline was slowly leaving his body, the anger was gone and all that remained was a fear like nothing he could describe. He ground his teeth together and pulled down two tumblers from a cabinet and reached for the scotch. He looked into the sink at the broken glass from earlier… he supposed that he'd thrown in down in a hurry but he couldn't remember anything except needing to get to her as fast as humanly possible. "Drink this, I'll get you a bowl of stew." Emily looked at the amber liquid and then up into his face. _"He's angry with me."_ She took the drink from his hand, some dexterity finally coming back. She looked up at him as one would when being monitored to take their medicine, and took a very big swallow. The subsequent burning sensation was a welcomed one, and she closed her eyes to relish the taste and the feeling. "I-It's g-g-good." Damn, she was still chattering. David downed his in one gulp, desperate for his nerves to settle down. Without even giving it a second thought, he leaned down and cupped her face, and kissed her forehead. Emily was surprised, but she understood from the gesture that he was saying very clearly how scared he had been.

Wordlessly he returned to the kitchen, pulled some bowls out of another cabinet, and ladled piping hot pheasant stew into them. Emily watched him work, watched the way he opened a drawer for spoons, watched him put the soup on a tray… It seemed odd… to watch him doing such mundane tasks. It occurred to her in that moment that she'd never seen him in a kitchen before. It seemed like such a human task, and yet in nine years she'd never seen him in this domestic way. It awed her profiling senses, and stirred something unusually wonderful in her. Desire. She recognized it, and it shocked her. Unknowingly her eyes widened with surprise at this new turn of her thoughts.

**CMCMCMCMCM**


	4. Chapter 4

**SNPSHOT, BUCKYBOO, DAVIDROSSI, ILUVHOTCHME JENNYY CRUM, KIMBA101, CGCATH, RMPCMFAN, JAYJRAT:**

**Thank you for following and reviewing!**

**CMCMCMCMCM**

David set the trays of soup on his coffee table to cool a bit, and went back to sit on the hearth, removing the blanket from her feet and setting them in his lap so he could rub them some more. "Can you feel this yet?" Emily shrugged. "A l-little. I th-think." She was watching his face closely, wondering if he was still angry. Her eyes darted back and forth from watching his face for signs of his temperament and his hands on her feet, gently rubbing with what seemed like total concentration. "Ar-are you a-angry?"

He momentarily paused to look at her face. The expression she saw, she couldn't quite place. "Yes." He looked down at her feet again and rubbed. "And no." He couldn't look at her face right now, not at this moment. The fear that he had felt was so real to him still, that he knew he'd well up if he looked directly into her eyes. Emily felt confused by his answer but decided to stay silent, at least until she stopped shivering. For the first time as they fell silent she noticed the music playing quietly in the background, Nat King Cole was singing big band jazz and it sounded absolutely wonderful.

Mudgie whimpered and sat up from his spot beside Emily, then placed his head on her lap and sighed heavily. "I think that means he was worried too." David momentarily smiled, the distraction very welcomed from his blur of tangled thoughts. David saw her smile down at the dog, and reached out a hand to pet his head, but the dog had other plans. He licked at her fingers rapidly and Emily began to giggle. "That tickles, Mudge!"

"Well that's a good sign." David deadpanned. "That you can feel it. Warming up a little?"

"Yes, I think the scotch really helped." Her jaw seemed to be finally thawing out, and now she felt incredibly stupid to see David rubbing her feet. _"You really need to start getting pedicures…" _She thought to herself.

"Good. Now eat." The agitation was back in his voice, she realized, as she watched him reach for the tray. "Maybe don't ask what's in it until you've tried it." He grinned, placing the bowl in her lap.

Emily gave him a wary and confused look but took his advice and tried it. "It's good… it's really good." Of course, she thought that anything would taste amazing to her as hungry and tired as she was. David gave her a small smile of approval and silently ate his own portion, looking at her every few seconds to make sure she was still okay. "So…what's really in it?" Curiosity got the best of her between mouthfuls. She assumed that it had been hunted and killed earlier that day which she didn't want to think about at all.

"Never you mind, just finish it."

"Yes Sir." She raised one eyebrow mockingly at him. He looked up just in time to see the teasing face she was making at him.

"Smartass. It's Pheasant."

Emily hesitated with the spoon in midair before it reached her mouth, looked at it closely and decided to pretend he hadn't just said that. David let out a low and barely audible chuckle. "I would've stocked groceries you'd preferred if I had known you were coming." He leveled a stare at her, and they locked eyes for a brief moment. "It was a surprise." She whispered. "I can leave in the morning, I thought you could use some company – you seemed down about Kai – I don't know what I was thinking." She continued in a rush. Rossi put up a hand to stop her. "Emily… I'm not upset that you came." _"You just scared the living daylights out of me, is all." _He finished in his head. For some reason he was suddenly finding it very difficult to say what was on his mind, and he'd never encountered this problem with Emily before. What had changed? _"You saw her underwear, for one thing." _David cleared his throat loudly and began to cough as the memory of her panties swirled in his mind's eye.

"Are you okay?" Emily was genuinely concerned, she leaned forward to put a hand on his shoulder without thinking of the very loosely tucked towel around her waist. David just happened to be coughing downward as the towel came away from her body, and she leaned towards him. He caught a glimpse of the pink lace that covered her precious nether region, and Rossi-Auto-Pilot engaged.

In a moment of blissful thoughtlessness, David reached a hand to cup her face, and drew her nearer to him, catching her torso with his other arm, and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Emily's eyes had started to close before he'd even reached her, so was her own desire to be in his arms. It was like a dream. It was like a train hurling at top speed in one direction: it was pure, unaltered lust in it's strongest form. Emily linked her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her onto his lap. Was this really happening? She couldn't grab at a single thought, though they seemed to be swirling wildly in her mind. She moaned and kissed him back soundly, and David didn't even have time to be surprised, so totally entrenched in the moment was he.

What seemed like only moments later, Emily felt herself lifted into the air, and the heat sensations on her skin from the fireplace was slowly ebbing away. David tried to think, tried to reason, but he couldn't. He had only one thought: Don't let this end. He had one hand expertly supporting her weight under her ass and the other in her hair – possessive and greedy. Emily was vaguely aware that she was on a soft surface in seconds, the whole of Rossi's body covering hers, while she willed her stiff fingers to detach the buttons on his shirt. He deftly removed her clothing, as if not a single piece of it had ever been in his way.

When David broke their excited kissing for just a moment to look at her, Emily felt an immediate panic set in – what if he didn't like what he saw? Was he remembering they were just friends and this might be a mistake? David only responded with what could only be described as a guttural growl, and went directly back to greedily consuming her mouth. She felt relief, and then she felt need… The very hairs on her arms seemed to echo this sentiment, as a tingling sensation spread over her body in the most sensitive parts. Everything was alive now, every sense, every feeling, and she could feel the moisture dripping down her legs. Her body was reacting strongly to the desire, she could smell his cologne, mingled with his desire, and something else that was too manly to comprehend.

"Condom.." David managed to get out, between the space of her lips and nipping at her neck. She could hardly think when he did that, an erogenous zone that it was. "Birth Control…" She gasped. If this wasn't what a "cat in heat" felt like, she didn't know what did. Wantonly she arched her body so that her clitoris would rub some part of him – any part – she needed relief, fast. This was too much for David. Emily could barely focus on the blur that was his clothing now coming away from his body.

Emily felt drunk with need. Nothing else made sense in the world except this moment. Watching his torso freed of their coverings, feeling the hot warmth of his breathe, and tongue, on her neck, she moaned, and at the same time felt him entering her, slowly. Too slowly. What was taking him so long? She arched her lower back and ground against him, trying to feel all of him.

"Slowly, Cara…" He could barely get out the words, and even to him they sounded hoarse. Emily couldn't take it… Her body was starving for him and she couldn't – wouldn't – take it slowly.

She firmly put a hand on his chest, and began to sit up, realizing they were on the couch. David had a moment of real fear… Was she about to stop him? She would say that none of this should've happened?

In a swift movement, Emily pushed him into a sitting position on the couch, and sat down hard and fast on his swollen cock. Feeling a head rush that probably had to do with all the blood in his body being in one area, he laid his head against the back of the couch and looked up at her, cheeks pink and flushed, hair wild around her face, and the wonderful glow of the fireplace behind her, giving her whole body a sort of halo from the light.

"Merry Christmas, David." She said coyly, a wicked grin spreading over her face while she rode him steadily, breathing coming hard and sporadically.

"Indeed, it is." He grinned back, while his hand brought her head down to kiss him again, while their bodies were locked together… He couldn't help but think this might be one of the best Christmases he'd ever had.

**CM - FIN - CM**

A/N: thank you again for reading! Stay tuned, might do a sequel =)


End file.
